The Legend of The Orb
by Aripete
Summary: This is my personal favorite so far. Stay tuned for the exciting sequel!


Our scene takes place right after The Care of Magical Creatures class has ended

Here is my first serious story. I personally like it, but tell me what you think!

Our scene takes place right after The Care of Magical Creatures class has ended. Ron and Harry are just walking away when…

Hagrid: 'Arry, Ron, could you come over here a minute?

Harry: Sure Hagrid. What is it?

Hagrid: I know students aren't s'pposed to go to the Forbidden Forest. Yur the only students who have ever seen it, 'cept 'Ermione of course.

Ron: That's right. Why do you bring this up?

Hagrid: Well, the truth is, I need you guys to go back in there. I need you to find s'mething fer 

me.

Harry: *Winks at Ron* Sure Hagrid! We'd love to go back there for you. But why do you need us?

Hagrid: Because I'm too big to fit into the place where this thing is hidden. I need two small, strong wizards like yerselves.

Harry: Sure we'll do it. Just tell us what we're looking for…

Hagrid: Yer looking for a magical orb. It hums in the presence of evil, and glows in the presence of good. Whoever gets the orb can use it to defeat their enemies. I have spent my entire life trying to find it, but n'ver have. If you get it, I'll let you use it to defeat Voldie. 

*Somewhere far, far away, Arigirl cackles*

Harry and Ron: Of course we'll do it, Hagrid.

Hagrid: Good! Let's get started making preperations.

Ron: You mean right now? But what about our next class?

Hagrid: Yer next class? If you go, you'll already be late, and I'll tell them you're doing a special errand for me.

Harry: Thanks Hagrid.

__

Here's some history of the orb: It is called the Orb of Fithwar. He was the King of Giants for many years. His reign was a golden age for Giantkind. He believed that the perfect empire was one that was balanced of good and evil, so he had his magicians create a magical artifact that would balance good and evil. He was finally assassinated :*( by an evil magician of his (no relation to Voldie) *Arigirl cackles again* This king was Hagrid's great, great grandfather. 

Ok, now that you now that, here is our next scene:

Harry and Ron are walking through the Forbidden Forest when suddenly they come across a centaur who is eating…

Harry: I'm sorry, Ronan. I didn't see you there!

Ronan: Young wizards! What are you doing here?

Harry: Hagrid sent us on a quest to find a powerful item.

Ronan: Ahhhh. I see. You will find my brother, Letheril, by a strange cave. We had explored it, nobody has ever used it for shelter. Lately it has been glowing strangely, and perhaps you will find what you need there. If not, Letheril knows every piece of lore and myth there is to know.

Harry: Thanks Ronan!

Ronan: I'll guide you there.

__

Harry and Ron walk with Ronan to a cave, which has a faint, orange glow emitting from it.

Harry: Hagrid said that the item we were looking for was orange. Maybe its in there! 

Ronan: Letheril? Letheril, where are you? Hmmm… that's strange. He was supposed to stay here and guard the entrance to the cave.

Ron: I'm getting a nervous feeling in my stomach. I think I need to sit down. *walks over and sits down on nearby log*

Harry: Maybe Letheril is inside, Ronan. Let's go take a look.

Ronan: *puzzled expression on face* Letheril was forbidden to go in there, though.

Harry: Just c'mon!

__

Ronan and Harry walk inside the cave…

They see a large cavern with a pedestal-like rock. On the pedestal, they see an orange orb.

Harry: That must be the orb Hagrid told us to look for.

Ronan: I'll go get Ron.

Harry: Ok.

__

Ronan walks out of the cave, and Harry turns to stare at the orb. All of a sudden, Harry stumbles forward.

Malfoy: Hah! Thanks Harry, you lead me right to the great orb. With this, my father will become Voldemort's top Death Eater. We will become the most powerful family in existence!

Harry: Malfoy! I should have known. You won't get away with this, though. *takes out wand*

Malfoy: Hah! That will do you no good! My father can apparate me out of here, I just need to give the signal. Goodbye, Potter! *Malfoy suddenly disappears*

Harry: *runs out of cave to find Ronan and Ron* 

Ron: Harry! Look what Malfoy did to Ronan!

__

Ronan was frozen like a statue a few feet away from where Harry and Ron stood. Ron pointed out to Harry that his brother, Letheril, was also frozen in the same manner behinfd a clump of bushes.

Harry: Who did this? Wait, let me guess….Malfoy!

Ron: Yep. I saw him come out of the forest, but before I could act I felt all of my strength draining from me. He had put a curse on me.

Harry: We must free them and stop Malfoy, before its too late!

__

To be continued…

__ __


End file.
